


Near Death

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saizo doesn't bring up his blind spot a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Death

No one had thought it necessary to teach Shigure about not approaching his uncle on his blind side. It had never come up before and had not been a concern for anyone, least of all Saizo himself.

Until the day when his nephew crept up towards him, a few flowers he had picked held in one hand. Saizo had been preoccupied, going over some scrolls and maps at the time to realize the child's presence.

“Boo! I lo..!”

The shuriken was in Saizo's hand in a flash. He swung his arm to throw it and just barely changed the direction of the deadly projectile, sending it to thunk into the trunk of a nearby tree. “Nephew!” he hissed. He narrowed his eyes, bristling as he opened his mouth to continue scolding the boy for scaring him. He stopped however when he saw the way tears started to fill his wide eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head as he knelt down to the boy's level. “Shigure...I'm sorry,” he muttered. He frowned under his mask as the boy threw his arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He held the boy close, rubbing his back in slow circles. “I'm sorry...”


End file.
